The present invention relates to the field of security systems, and, more particularly, to a siren for a vehicle security system and associated methods.
Vehicle security systems are widely used to deter vehicle theft, prevent theft of valuables from a vehicle, deter vandalism, and to protect vehicle owners and occupants. A typical automobile security system, for example, includes a central processor or controller connected to a plurality of vehicle sensors. The sensors, for example, may detect opening of the trunk, hood, doors, windows, and also movement of the vehicle or within the vehicle. Ultrasonic and microwave motion detectors, vibration sensors, sound discriminators, differential pressure sensors, and switches may be used as sensors. In addition, radar sensors may be used to monitor the area proximate the vehicle.
The controller typically operates to give an alarm indication in the event of triggering of a vehicle sensor. The alarm indication may typically be a flashing of the lights and/or the sounding of the vehicle horn or a siren. In addition, the vehicle fuel supply and/or ignition power may be selectively disabled based upon an alarm condition. A typical security system also includes a receiver associated with the controller. The receiver cooperates with one or more remote transmitters typically carried by the user and which are used to arm and disarm the vehicle security system, for example. Other remote control features, such as locking or unlocking vehicle doors may also be performed.
The alarm indication provided at the vehicle is important to the overall effectiveness of the security system. For example, a weak alarm indication may do little to deter a would-be thief. A thief may also be more likely to target a vehicle when the vehicle is among hundreds of vehicles in a large parking lot, for example. In such a situation, the thief may be comforted in knowing that the alarm indication will not be identified by the vehicle""s owner, since many audible alarm indications are generic.
It is also important for the vehicle security system to provide an indication of switching between armed and disarmed modes so that the user may be sure that the system is in the armed mode, for example, when the user is walking away from the vehicle and tries to switch the system to the armed mode using the remote transmitter. Conversely, the user may also be interested in positively knowing that the system has switched to the disarmed mode upon returning to the vehicle and operating the remote transmitter while still approaching the vehicle. Unfortunately, some factory remote keyless entry and security systems may only have flashing lights to indicate the change in modes. These flashing lights may not always be readily visible to the user.
In view of the foregoing background, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle security system that is more likely to deter a would-be thief and/or convey to the user whether the system has changed modes.
This and other objects, features and advantages in accordance with the present invention are provided by a vehicle security system for a vehicle including a horn that is electrically operable, a horn switch permitting selective occasional operation of the horn by a user, at least one light that is electrically operable, and a light switch permitting selective occasional operation of the at least one light by the user. The vehicle security system may include at least one security sensor and a security controller that is switchable between armed and disarmed modes. When the security controller is in the armed mode, it may operate the horn in at least one first pattern to sound a horn security alarm responsive to the at least one security sensor. The security controller may also operate the at least one light in at least one second pattern when switching between modes.
Moreover, the vehicle security system may also include a siren that sounds to supplement the horn based upon operation thereof in the at least one first pattern and that does not sound based upon selective occasional operation of the horn by the user. In other words, the siren may be used to supplement the sounding of the horn for an alarm triggered condition. The siren may also sound to supplement the at least one light based upon operation thereof in the at least one second pattern and not sound based upon selective occasional operation of the at least one light by the user. In other words, the siren may give a chirp indication, based upon operation of the vehicle light, to also more clearly convey to the user that the system has changed modes, for example.
The vehicle may further comprise an ignition switch that is switchable between ON and OFF positions. The siren may sound to supplement the at least one light with the ignition switch in the OFF position, and not sound with the ignition switch in the ON position.
The second pattern of operating the light may comprise at least one light pulse having a predetermined duration, or a plurality of light pulses, each having a predetermined duration and with successive pulses occurring within a predetermined time. The siren may also sound to supplement the at least one light corresponding to the second pattern. In other words, the siren chirps may match the pattern of light flashes.
The at least one first pattern may comprise a series of operations of the horn within a predetermined time, a series of operations of the horn with each operation having a predetermined duration, or continuous operation of the horn for greater than a predetermined time. The siren may further include a start delay time so that sounding the siren security alarm is delayed after operation of the horn is started. The siren may still further include a stop delay time so that sounding the siren security alarm continues until after operation of the horn is stopped.
The siren may also comprise a housing, an audible indicator carried by the housing, and a light operation detector carried by the housing for detecting operation of the at least one light in the at least one second pattern and for operating the audible indicator responsive thereto. The audible indicator may include a siren electrical signal generating circuit, and an electrical/mechanical (E/M) transducer connected to the siren electrical signal generating circuit.
The horn and the siren may each be mounted within a vehicle engine compartment. The siren may further include at least one energy storage device. The vehicle security system may further include a receiver connected to the security controller, and at least one remote transmitter communicating with the receiver. The receiver and the at least one remote transmitter may operate with changing codes.
A method aspect of the present invention is for upgrading a vehicle security system for a vehicle including an ignition switch being switchable between ON and OFF positions. The method may include mounting a siren at the vehicle and sounding the siren to supplement the at least one light based upon operation thereof in the at least one pattern, and with the ignition switch in the OFF position, for example. The method may further include not sounding the siren based upon selective occasional operation of the at least one light by the user, and with the ignition switch in the ON position, for example.